yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Nas Suresi/Elmalı
thumb|Şunlar eksik ve yapılmayı beliyor *Elmalı tefsirinde geçen arabi harfler sadeleştirmede yazılmamış. Birisi yazmalı *Orijinal elmalı tefsiri eklenmeli *Tablo eklenmeli Elmalı Tefsiri (Sadeleştirilmiş) 114-NAS: İnsanların Rabbine. Bütün insanların kendilerine ve işlerine sahip, terbiye edici sahibine, yani halk ve emriyle insanlar yaratan ve sanat ve kudretiyle o ğâsık, kara topraktan o duygusuz, karanlık maddeden tan gibi parlayan duygulu insanlar yetiştiren, onlara yaramaz şeyleri atıp yarar şeyleri süze süze akıtarak lütuf ve terbiyesiyle tavırdan tavıra, halden hâle kemâle erdirerek büyüte büyüte akıl ve iz'an verip insanlık gereklerini, insanlık vazifelerini duyurarak bütün yaratıklar içinde seçkin bir halde kendi cinsiyle birlikte, toplum hâlinde yaşayacak hâle getiren ve getirmekte bulunan ve bu şekilde onlara terbiye fikriyle rububiyet anlayışını öğreterek kendi varlığını sezdirip hak ve hayır uğrunda çalışmak yolunu gösteren Mevlâsına, 2. O insanların meliki (hükümdarı)ne. Yani o terbiye ile yetiştirilen, akıl melekeleri, insanlık güçleri gelişmeye başlayan, insanların hepsini hükmü altında tutarak bütün melekelerini ve güçlerini hayır nizam ile olgunluklarının gayesine doğru faaliyete sevketmek üzere mertebelerine, ilim ve hikmetinin gereğine göre emir ve yasak ile idare eden hükümdarına, daha açıkçası nisbî mânâ ile Rab ve melik değil, "Mülkün sahibi, sen dilediğine mülkü verirsin, dilediğinden mülkü alırsın, dilediğini yükseltirsin, dilediğini alçaltırsın. Hayır senin elindedir." (Âl-i İmrân, 3/26) âyetinin mefhumunca dilediğine mülk verip şah yapan, dilediğini de padişah iken indirip atan, dilediğini aziz, dilediğini zelil etmek kudretine hâiz olan devamlı mülk ile tam Rab'lık kendisine mahsus bulunan melikler meliki, padişahlar padişahı, hükümdarlar hükümdarına, 3. yani İnsanların ilâhına, o insanların hak mabuduna, yani aklı, melekeleri tamamlanmış, hakkı haksızdan, hakikati hayâlden, güzeli çirkinden, hayrı şerden, bâkî zevki fânî zevkten, kastedilen gayeyi vasıtadan, nankörlüğü şükürden fark ve ayırdedecek vicdanları hak bilgi ile aydınlanmış, bulundukları âlemin ve kendi nefislerinin mahiyetini öğrenmiş, varlıklarının hikmetini, nereden gelip nereye gittiklerini, bütün cihanın zevkinden, bu kâr ve zarar kavgasından kazancın ne olduğunu, o sevgilerin, saygıların, o ümitlerin, arzuların, o hâcetlerin dileklerin nereye bağlanacağını, gülen yüzlerin neye güldüğünü, dökülen dillerin neye döküldüğünü, ağlayan gözlerin neye ağladığını, çırpınan kalplerin ne ile tatmin edileceğini; bundan dolayı nelerden kaçınıp nelere koşmak, neye gönül verip neye dayanmak, neye sığınmak, neye tapmak lazım geldiğini anlamış; vücudda tecelli eden, zâhir (açıktan) ve bâtın (gizli olan görünmeyen)dan vicdanları saran, gayba ve şuhûd (görünen)a hâkim olan Hakk'ın cemâlindeki celâlin, celâlindeki cemâlin ebedî zevkini duyarak her işinde ihlâs ve ihsan ile ona yüz tutmuş, uğrunda can vermeyi canına minnet bilerek hüküm ve rızasına kendini teslim etmiş selîm kalp sahibi ergin insanların, maksatlarına gaye edinerek ibâdet edegeldikleri, akıllı ve reşit olmuş bütün insanların, kurtulmaları için imân ve ibâdet ile sorumlu bulundukları hak Tanrı'ya, hâsılı; yaratma ve emir, var etme ve yok etme, yaşatma ve öldürme, sevap ve ceza ile bütün tasarrufa tam kudret ve mükemmel bir ihtiyaçsızlık ile celâl ve ikramda tek olmayı gerektiren ilâhlık ancak kendisinin hakkı olan o Ehad (tek), Samed olan Allah'a sığınırım. "Rab" ismi, rabbü'd-dâr (ev sahibi), rabbü'l-mâl (mal sahibi) gibi izafet (tamlama) ile kullanıldığı zaman Allah'dan başkasına da söylenebilir. "Melik" isminin de ondan daha özel olmakla beraber Allah'tan başkasına söylendiği bilinmektedir. Fakat ilâhlık asla şirk kabul etmediği, "Allah'tan başka ilâh yok." olduğu için ilâh ismi şer'an ve hakikaten Allah'a mahsustur. Şu halde Rab daha genel, melik daha özel, ilâh daha da özeldir. Burada ise maksadın, Allah Teâlâ olduğunun iyice anlaşılması için Rabbi'n-nâs, Melik'in-nâs da İlâhi'n-nâs ile beyân buyurulmuştur. Gerçi bunların Rabbe sıfat veya bedel olması da caiz görülebilirse de Zemahşerî ve diğer kritikçiler beyân atfı olmalarını tercih etmişlerdir. Fakat burada önce şunu düşünmek gerekir: Allah Teâlâ yalnız insanların değil, her şeyin Rabbi ve bütün âlem onun Rablığı, Melikliği, İlâhlığı nizamı altında dizili olduğu halde burada niçin "Rab" ismi önce insanlara izafetle tahsis buyurulup da sonra "İnsanların hükümdarı, insanların ilâhı" diye açıklamaya lüzum görülmüş ve niçin (nâs) üç defa tekrar edilmiştir? Bunun nüktesi: 1- Kur'ân'ın iniş hikmeti insanların terbiyesi, insanları doğru yola hidâyet ve irşad olduğu için bunu başında olduğu gibi sonunda da bilhassa hatırlatmak ile insan rûhunun terbiyesine Allah'ın yardımının artması hususunu anlatmak ve bu şekilde Kur'ân'ın sonundan başına dönüp baktırmaktır. "Sığınırım de!" emirleri Fatiha Sûresi'nin "Bize doğru yolu göster." (Fatiha, 1/6) duâsına son cevap olarak doğrudan doğruya bir sığındırma ve koruma irşâdı olduğu için Bakara Sûresi'nin başındaki "Müttakîler (Allah'tan gereğince korkanlar) için yol göstericidir." (Bakara, 2/2) âyetinin mânâsının bir ölçüsü olduğu gibi, "İnsanların Rabbi" buyurulması "Ey insanlar, sizi ve sizden öncekileri yaratan Rabbinize kulluk edin ki, (Allah'ın azabından) korunasınız." (Bakara, 2/21) hitabını hatırlatarak sonu başa bağlamıştır. Hatim indirmede başa dönülerek "hâll-i mürtehil" yapılması da bu nükte ile uyumludur. 2- Ebu's-Suud'un beyân ettiği üzere bunda "iâzeye şâyân bir istiâze minhâcına" yani korumaya lâyık bir sığınış yoluna irşâd vardır. Çünkü Rabbine sığınanın, fertlerinden bir fert bulunduğu insan cinsi içinde terbiyesi, köleliği, kulluğu ile Rabbine intisab edişi ve tevessülü, rahmet ve acımanın artmasının sebeplerindendir. Ve Allah Teâlâ'nın bunu böyle emir buyurması bu şekilde korumaya kesin vaadde bulunduğuna delâlet eden kerem delillerindendir. Bir de burada sığınılan şer, özellikle nizamlara düşmanlığı ile bilinen şeytanın şerridir. Bundan korunmak için insanların ona karşı Allah'ın terbiyesi altında, hükümranlığı içinde, kulluk safında dizilmelerini Kur'ân'la savunmaktır. "Benim halis kullarım üzerinde senin saltanatın yoktur." (Hıcr, 15/42) yüksek sözünün mânâsı üzere şeytanın nüfûz ve saldırısından korunacaklarına bir işaret de vardır. Bir insan ferdinin böyle "İnsanların Rabbine, insanların hükümdarına, insanların ilâhına sığınırım." diye mertebeden mertebeye en gelişmiş toplum nizamı içinde sığınması, "Ey Rabbim, ey hükümdarım, ey ilâhım, beni terbiye edip yetiştiren sen, benim bütün varlığımı veren ve bütün muradlarımı verecek olan, kendisine en yüksek sevgi ve saygı ile ibadet ve kulluk etmek borcum ve en üstün görevim bulunan mabudum, tanrım, tek sığınacağım, penahım sensin, ben ancak sana sığınırım ve sığınıyorum." demek mânâsında olmakla beraber, öyle demekten daha belâgatlıdır. Çünkü insanlık mertebelerinin en yüksek saffı bulunan ilâhîler saffında, ehlullah (Allah ehli) cemaati içinde bir mevki alacak şekilde korunmak üzere Rablığın en yüksek ve en küllî (genel) tecellisi demek olan ilâhlık hüküm ve yardımına toptan sığınmak hem kudret ve rahmetin kapsamını itiraf ile hamd ve senânın yüksekliği, hem de cimrilikten, kendini beğenmişlikten sakınarak hemcinslerine erişmiş olan nimetleri kendine erişmiş sayacak kadar şükran hissi ile hayırlı olmayı içermek itibarıyla elbette ferdî olarak sığınmaktan daha belâğatlıdır. Onun için cemaatle olan ibâdet ve duânın fazileti daha yüksektir. Beydâvî gibi bazı tefsirciler "İnsanların Rabbi" diye tahsis etmenin nüktesi, burada sığınılan vesvese şerrinin insan ruhlarına mahsus bir şer olduğunu söylemekle yetinmişlerse de yeterli değildir. "Nâs" kelimesinin tekrar edilip de "Onların hükümdârı ve onların ilâhı" diye zamir ile yetinilmemesinin sebebine gelince: Keşşâf sahibi bunun beyan atfı olmasının gereğine yorarak demiştir ki: "Çünkü beyan atfı, beyan içindir. Şu halde gizleme (zamir getirme) değil, açık isim getirme yeri olmuştur." Razî bununla beraber bir de, şöyle der: "Bu tekrar, insanların şerefini artırmayı gerektirir. Çünkü Allah Teâlâ kendisini insanların Rabbi, insanların Meliki, insanların ilâhı olmasıyla tanıtıyor demektir. Eğer insanlar yaratılmışların en şereflisi olmasaydı, elbette kitabının bitiminde kendisini insanların Rabbi, Meliki ve İlâhı diye tarif etmez, kitabını bu tarif ile bitirmezdi." Bu açıklamaya göre (en-Nâs), üçünde de aynı mânâda olarak sırf beyan ve takrir ile insanlığın şerefini artırmak için tekrar olunmuştur, demek olur ki, Ebu's-Suud da bunu tercih etmiştir. Alûsî de: "Bir şeyin marife (belirli) olarak tekrar edilmesi halinde ikinci, evvelin aynı olması" çoğunluk kâidesinden dolayı bunu tercih etmiş ise de, fâsılanın fâsılasız olarak aynen tekrarı hilâfı (tersi) açık olma ve beyân atfı da nâsa değil, Rabb'e ait bulunmak hasebiyle her birinde muzafun ileyhin muzafa (tamlayanın tamlanana) göre başkaca bir mânâ beyan etmiş olması daha doğru ve daha faydalıdır. Anılan kaidenin çoğunluğu da tersine karine (ip ucu) bulunmamakla kayıtlı olduğu malumdur. Onun için bunu daha çok uzatanlar burada tekrar olmayıp, bu nüktelerden başka bir de insan nefislerinin derecelerine ve yükselmedeki mertebelerine bir tenbih dahi olduğunu söylemişlerdir. İbnü Sina ve bazı ârifler demişlerdir ki: Zira insan nefsi asıl fıtratında Allah'ı bilmek ve Allah'ı sevmekle süslenmeye kâbiliyetlidir, fakat ilk önceleri bu bilgilerden boş olur. Nitekim "Allah sizi annelerinizin karnından çıkardığı zaman hiçbir şey bilmiyordunuz." (Nahl, 16/78) buyurulmuştur. Buna maddî akıl (akl-ı heyûlâî) mertebesi denilir. Sonra ikinci mertebede onda evveliyyât (başlangıçlar) ve bedîhiyyat (apaçık şeyler) denilen ilk ilimler hâsıl olur ki, bunlarla fikrî mechulleri arayıp bilmeye ulaşılır. Buna, akıl bi'l-meleke (meleke ile akıl) mertebesi denilir. Sonra da işin sonunda o fikrî meçhuller kuvveden fiile (his hâlinden, iş hâline) çıkarılır ki, buna da akıl bi'l-fiil (fiil ile akıl) mertebesi denilir. İşte "İnsanların Rabbine sığınırım, de!", insanî nefis mertebelerinden ilk mertebeye işârettir ki, bu onun gerek bedihî (apaçık) ve gerek kesbî (çalışmakla elde edilen) bütün ilimlerden uzak bulunduğu hâlidir. Nefis bu mertebede, onu terbiye edecek ve o apaçık bilgilerle süsleyecek terbiyeciye muhtaçtır. Sonra o apaçık bilgilerin meydana geldiği ikinci mertebede onlardan fikrî ilimlere geçme melekesi meydana gelir ki "İnsanların hükümdarı" bu mertebeye işaret eder. Sonra da üçüncü mertebede fikrî ilimlerin düşünce ve tasarıdan, fiile çıkmasıyla nefsin tam kemâli hâsıl olur ki "İnsanların ilâhı" da bu mertebeye işaret eder. Demek ki burada "nâs" kelimesinin üç defa zikri, aynı mânâda tekrar olmayıp, her birinde insana ait nefsin bir mertebesine işaret olunarak Hak Sübhânehu ve Teâlâ kendisini insanlığın her mertebesinde tecelli eden hüküm ve tasarrufuna göre birer isim ile isim vererek tanıtmıştır. Razî, Felâk Sûresi'nde bunu nakletmekle beraber, burada bu farkı şöyle özetler: "Evvela Rabb'i zikr ile başlamıştır. O, tedbir ve ıslah ile tasarruf edendir. Bu ise Hak Teâlâ'nın insana olan ilk nimetlerindendir. Ta onu terbiye ederek, yetiştirip ona akıl verinceye kadar ki, o zaman insan kendisinin kul ve Rabbinin melik olduğuna delili anlar. Onun için ikincide "melik" zikredilmiştir. Sonra da ona ibadet gerek ve üzerine vacip olduğunu ve mabûdunun o ibadete layık bulunduğunu anlayınca onun ilâh olduğunu tanır. Bir de kulun Rabbinden ilk tanıdığı, O'nun, katındaki açık ve gizli nimetlerden ihsan eden lütuf sahibi olmasıdır. Bu Rabdır, sonra onun bu sıfatlarına bilgiden, celâletini ve halka muhtaç olmadığını marifete intikâl eder, o zaman onun hükümdar olduğunu bilir. Çünkü hükümdar, başkası kendisine muhtaç, kendisi başkasından zengin olandır. Sonra kul O'nu böyle tanıyınca O'nun yükseklik ve yücelikte vasfedenlerin vasfı üzerinde bulunduğunu ve O'nun yükseklik ve azametinde akılların şaşkın ve hayrette kaldığını anlar. Ve o zaman O'nu tapılacak tek ilâh olarak tanır." Beydâvî de bunu şöyle ifade etmiştir: Bu yüksek nazımda o Rabb'in sığınmaya layık, sığındırmaya kâdir ve O'na karşı koymanın mümkün olmadığına delâlet etmekle beraber, yaratıcısını tanımak için yönelen düşünce ehlinin mertebelerine de işaret vardır. Çünkü o, ilk bakışta kendi üzerinde gördüğü açık ve gizli nimetlerden, kendisinin bir Rabbi olduğunu bilir. Sonra bakışta derinleşir, nihayet gerçekleşir ki, o Hak Teâlâ he rşeyden zengin ve her şeyin zatı O'nun ve emrinin masrafları O'ndandır, O hak hükümdardır. Sonra bununla istidlâl eder ki, ibadete layık olan ancak O'dur, başka yoktur. Bir de bunda sıfatın ihtilafını, zatın ihtilâfı yerine indirmekle alışılmış istiâze vecihlerinin hepsi toplanmış olur. Yani âdet, mühim bir belaya duçâr olan kimse işini önce ana-babası gibi ulusuna ve terbiyecisine sunar, onların defetmeye güçleri yetmezse hükümdarına, sultanına çıkarır. O da derdini gideremezse onu hükümdarların hükümdarı ve her şikayet ve sığınmanın son mercii olan Hak Teâlâ'ya şikayet eder. Bu âdet üzere burada Allah'a hem Rablık sıfatıyla, hem meliklik sıfatıyla, hem ilâhlık sıfatıyla sığınmak vecihleri toplanmıştır ki, bunda sığınılan âfetin büyüklüğüne de işâret vardır." Bazıları tekrar olmadığını anlatmak için daha sade olarak şöyle demişlerdir: İlk "nâs", cenin ve çocuklar gibi terbiyeye muhtaç olanlar; ikincisi siyasete muhtaç olan gençler ve orta yaşlılar; üçüncüsü sırf Allah'a yönelmiş olan ibâdet ediciler ve yetkinlerdir. Görülüyor ki üç "nâs" arasında bu gösterilen farkların hepsi de mühim ve dikkate şâyândır. Bazısı daha felsefî, bazısı daha edebî, bazısı da sade olmakla beraber hepsi de birbirine yakındır. Dil nokta-i nazarından bunların karinesi (ip ucu) de muzaf olan Rab, Melik ve İlâh isimlerinin mefhum ve ilişiği olanlardaki umum ve husus farkıdır. Rab ismi terbiyeden olduğu, terbiye hakkı da sahip olmaya dayandığı için akıl sahibi olanları da olmayanları da ilgilendirdiği için daha geneldir. Bu karine (ipucu) ile "insanların Rabbi"nde "'nâs"ın akıllı, akılsız bütün insan cinsini içine alması gerekir. "Melik" ismi ise "mîm"in ötresiyle mülk veya melekûttan olduğu, bu da "mîm"in esresiyle "milk"ten daha özel olarak akıllıların tümü üzerinde siyâset ile tedbir ve işlerin idaresi mânâsından geldiği, "melekût" da bunun mübalâğası bulunduğu için "melik", "rab"dan daha özeldir. Nitekim Ragıb der ki: "Mim"in ötresiyle mülk, toplum üzerinde emir ve yasak ile tasarruftur ve akıllılar üzerinde siyasete tahsis edilmiştir. Onun için "İnsanların hükümdarı" denilir de, "Varlıkların hükümdarı" denilmez. Şu halde "melik'in-nâs"daki "nâs" bütün insan cinsi içinden aklı eren insanlar olması lazım gelir. En derin sevgi, en yüksek hürmet ile ibadete lâyık olmayı ifade eden ilâhlık, hak tanrılık ise en mükemmel sıfat olduğundan bunun muzaf olduğu üçüncü "nâs"ın da akıl ve vicdan, iman ve iz'an, ahlâk ve irfan, insaf fikri, güzel amel gibi insanlık melekelerinde az çok bir kemâl, bir erginlik, bir yetkinlik bulunan insanlar olması akla gelir. Şu halde birinci "nâs"ın, rablık hükmünce hepsinden daha genel olarak henüz ilk terbiyeye muhtaç ve aklî melekesi oluşmamış cenin ve çocuklar gibiler de dahil olmak üzere "istiğrak lâmı" ile bütün insan cinsini içine almış olması açıktır. Yani terbiye edilip yetiştirilmiş, büyütülmüş insanlar da hariç olmaz. Çünkü meliklik ve ilâhlık hükmünü de içine alan Rablık hükmü onlarda fiilen sabittir. Gerek başlangıcında, gerek sonunda hiç bir insan ondan âzade ve ihtiyaçsız değildir. Şu kadar ki bunda ilk mertebe de dahil bulunduğundan yükselme mertebelerindeki farkı ortaya çıkarmak isteyenler, bilhassa onu anlatmayı mühim görmüşlerdir. Maksadları ilkel insanlara tahsis değildir. Gerçi "nâs" deyiminin bazan âdi insanlar mânâsına hakaret etmek için kullanıldığı da biliniyor ise de, bu mânâ "nâs" mânâsındaki genellikten doğmuş olduğu gibi Rab isminin izafeti de bir şeref ifade ettiğinden dolayı burada hakaret etme kastına zıt olacağından, bunun gereği olan genellemeyi özelleştirmeye karine (ipucu) yoktur. "Lâm"ın istiğraka yorulması lazım gelir. Yoksa Rablığı, meliklik ve ilâhlık ile beyâna vecih kalmaz, arada zıtlık olurdu. Hatta tekrarı tercih edenler bundan dolayı tercih etmişlerdir. Ancak atf-ı beyânda asıl maksad mânâyı beyan etmek değil, tasdik olunanı ve müsemmâ (isimlenen)yı beyândır. Ebu Hafs Ömer, denildiği zaman, Ebu Hafs ile Ömer arasında beyân, mefhumu değil, müsemmâ (isimlenen)yı beyandır. Ve onun için Ebu Hayyan beyan atfında meşhur olan, sıfat ile değil, camid isimle olmaktır, diye Keşşâf'a ilişmiştir. Âlûsî de buradakilerin camid isim hükmünde olduğu beyâniyle ona cevap vermiştir ki, maksadı isimleri burada vasıflık durumundan dolayı değil, Allah'ın isimlerinden olmak üzere sırf isim yerinde olarak beyân atfı olduklarını söylemek olacaktır. O halde ikinci "nâs", birincinin büsbütün aynı olması gerekmeyeceği gibi, büsbütün başka olması da gerekmez. Şu kadar ki burada kastedilen mânâya geçmek için vasıflık mânâsıyla izafetin beyanda âleti düşünmek gibi tasavvuruna ihtiyaç bulunduğu da inkâr edilemez. Şu halde maksad "nâs"ı beyân değil, Rab mefhumunu da beyân değil, Rabbin zatını daha özel olan sıfat veya isimleriyle beyân olduğundan dolayı her birinde "nâs"ın ona göre düşünülmesi daha açık olur. Bu şekilde ikinci "nâs"da "lâm"ı ahd ile örfî istiğraka yormaya bir karine (ipucu) bulunmuş olacağından bu, birinciden daha özel olarak terbiye olunan insanlar içinden yetişmeye, aklî melekeleri ve insanî güçleri gelişmeye başlamış, her birinde isteyerek gayret ve çalışma yetkisi meydana gelmiş, bundan dolayı hayır nizamını bozacak şekilde birbirleriyle çekişme ve toplanma yeteneği yüz göstermiş olup da yaratılışlarının hikmeti olan menfaatleri hak ve adalet dairesinde telif ve çekişmeleri ortadan kaldırarak ve her biri ehliyet ve yeteneğine göre gayret göstermekle sorumlu tutularak toplum halinde yardımlaşmak üzere yaşayabilmeleri için siyâsete ve "bilfiil akıl" denilen fikir ve idrâk ile sevk ve idâre, muhafaza ve korumaya muhtaç bütün akıllı, ergin insanlar toplumu olmak lazım gelir ki, küçük büyük, gelmiş, geçmiş ve gelecek bütün insan cinsi üzerinde Rablığı geçerli olan tek Rab ve böyle bütün akıllı ergin insanlar üzerinde mülkü, melekûtu hakim ve dâim tek hükümdar şüphesiz ki ne insanlar içinden, ne de yaratıklardan birisi olması mümkün olmaz. Bu, en yüksek, en gelişmiş insanların ibadet ve ubûdiyet ile kulluğu kendilerine en mukaddes görev bildikleri, muhabbet ve rızasını en yüksek maksat edindikleri ve bu şevk ile onun sevgili kul ve esirleri safında dizilmeyi canlarına minnet saydıkları tek mabûd, o, gönülleri doyulmaz ebedî vuslat aşkıyla titreten, güzellik edenlerde daha yüksek güzellik neşesini uyandırarak her an kendisine doğru sıdk ve mücahede ile yaklaşma aşkını heyecanlandıran, her temiz sevgide bir güzellik ânı; nefesleri tıkayan, yürekleri çatlatan, akılları dehşete düşüren ve sersemleştiren her acı korkuda bir celâl cilvesi gösteren ilâhlık saltanatı şeriksiz olarak kendisine mahsus bulunan Hak Teâlâ olabilir. Ve onun için "İnsanların ilâhı" diye beyan buyurulmuştur. O halde bu üçüncü "nâs" akıllı insanlar içinden peygamberler, sıddîklar, şehidler, salihler ve Allah'ın birliğine iman edip de onlara uyan ve onlara arkadaş olmak, onlarla haşrolunmak isteyen hâlis mümin erkek ve kadınlar, müslüman erkek ve kadınlar gibi kâmil insanlar, yani Fâtiha Sûresi'nde "Kendilerine nimet verdiğin, gazab edilmemiş ve sapmamışların yoluna." (Fâtiha, 1/6-7) ve Bakara Sûresi'nin başında "Ahirete kesinlikle iman ederler. İşte onlar, Rablerinden bir hidâyet üzeredirler ve umduklarına erenler işte onlardır." (Bakara, 2/4-5) buyurulan insanlar olması gerekir. Hakikaten sığındırılıp korunmaları vaad olunanlar da bunlardır. Bununla beraber insanların Rablık, mülk, ilâhlık hükümleri altında birer âyette üç tavır ile tekrar etmesi "Allah'ı nasıl inkâr edersiniz ki, siz ölüler idiniz, sizi o diriltti, yine öldürecek, yine diriltecek, sonra O'na döndürüleceksiniz." (Bakara, 2/28), "De ki: Allah sizi yaşatıyor, sonra sizi öldürüyor. Sonra sizi, kıyamet gününe topla(yıp getir)ecektir ki, onda şüphe yoktur. Fakat insanların çoğu bilmezler." (Câsiye, 45/26) gibi âyetlerde hatırlatılan yaşatma ve öldürme mertebeleri ile âhiret günü tavırlarını da hatırlatmaktan hâli değildir. Bu bakımdan şöyle demek olur: İnsanlar ölüler iken, yani hayatsız yer, cansız madde, ölü toprak iken onları, Rablık hükmüyle hayat verip insan yapan nâsın Rabb'ine, sonra o hayattaki insanları Melik'lik hükmüyle idare ederken siyaset edip öldüren insanların hükümdarına, sonra da o öldürdüğü insanları ilâhlık hükmüyle ebedî ahiret hayatıyla yeniden diriltip toplayarak cezalarını vermek üzere ilâhî huzuruna döndürecek olan, yani kudreti bu kadar büyük ve akıllıların hayırlısı olan insanların ilâhına sığınırım de. Ona böyle sığınmak ise, sonunda muhakkak olan zoraki döndürmeden önce her emrine hazır olmak üzere isteğe bağlı dönüş demek olan tevbe ve hak yola dönüş ile "Kul(um) bana nafile (ibadet)ler ile yaklaşmaya devam eder. Ta ki ben onun kulağı, gözü ve kalbi oluncaya kadar." kudsî hadisi gereğince yaklaşarak "Allah'da bâkî olmak"ta karar azmi olmuş olur ki, bu da "Ancak sana ibadet eder ve ancak senden yardım isteriz." (Fâtiha, 1/5) anlaşmasının fiilî sonucu demek olan kurtuluş ve büyük zaferdir. Ne mutlu buna eren kullara! Şimdi görülüyor ki, önceki sûrede sığınılan "müsteâzünbih" (kendisine sığınılan) ancak bir sıfat ile zikrolunmuştu, "Felâkın Rabbi." Halbuki istiâze olunan (sığınılan) âfet, "mâhalâk" (yarattığın)ın şerri üç çeşit âfet sayılmıştı: Ğâsık, neffâsat, hâsid. Bu sûrede ise sığınılan "Rabbi'n-nâs, meliki'n-nâs, ilâhi'n-nâs" üç sıfatla zikrolunuyor, kendisinden sığınılan ise bir şerdir. Demek ki bu şer, bu âfet önceki âfetlerin hepsinden büyük, hepsinden tehlikelidir. Ve bundan korunmayı insan hayatının bütün safhalarında ve özellikle son deminde en özel maksad olarak bilmek lazım gelir. Demek ki sığınmak için senâ (övme) dahi istenilen matlûbun kadrine göre olması icap eder. İnsana dışından gelen âfâkî (nesnel, objektif) şerler ne kadar büyük zarar ve fenalık olursa olsun, ona ne kadar acı, elem ve ıztırap verirse versin onda insanın kendi düşüncesinden, inancından, iradesinden, kazanmasından bir sebep olma bulunmadıkça, o şey onun hakikatına nüfuz etmez, ruhunu kirletmez, Allah katında sorumlu kılmaz, hakikatte onun hesabına bir şer sayılmaz. Bilakis o yüzden elem ve zahmet çektiği için ecir ve sevap bile alır. Çünkü o, onun yaptığı bir şey değildir. Onun sorumluluğu yapana aittir. Halbuki insanın kendinden gelen veya az çok meyil ve irâdesine yaklaştırılarak kendine yaptırtılan şer, kendi şerridir. O, ondan sorumludur, ruhunu kirletmiş, kendi kendine düşmanlık etmiş olur. İnsan nefsinin en büyük âfeti işte böyle kendi içinden gelen fenalık, içindeki bozukluk, imânsızlık, iradesizlik, himmetsizlik, yanlış anlayış, yanlış düşünüş, fena temayül, aldanış, basiretsizlik, kararsızlık, hâsılı bir kelime ile şüphecilik, vesveseciliktir. "Mecruhu sanma cerh-i mücerreddir öldüren, Âfât-ı bâtıniyyedir aslı musîbetin" Güncel Türkçesi: "Yaralıyı, yalnız yaranın öldürdüğünü sanma. Musîbetin aslı, bâtınî âfetlerdir." 4. Onun için Kur'an'ın başında şüpheyi bertaraf etmekle, imân ve âhireti bilmek korunmanın, kurtuluşun ilk şartı olarak tesbit edildiği gibi, sonunda da her şerre sürükleyen sinsî vesvesenin şerrinden sığınma emrolunarak buyuruluyor ki: ye müteallıktır. O hannâs vesvesecinin şerrinden, yani geri geri çekilip sinen, sinip sinip aldatmak, Hak yolundan geriletip fenalığa sürüklemek için döne döne vesvese vermek âdeti olan o dönek, o sinsi, o geriletici vesvese kaynağının şerrinden sığınırım. Esasen vesvese mânâsına masdar ismi veya muzaaf rubâînin masdarı bu vezinde de geldiğine göre masdar olmakla beraber çok vesveseci, müvesvis mânâsına mübalağa için sıfat ve isim olarak kullanılmıştır ki, aynı vesvese kesilmiş vesvese kaynağı demek gibidir. "Lâm" ile "el-vesvâs", şeytanın bir ismi olmuştur. Çünkü Keşşâf'ın dediği gibi bütün meşgûliyeti, sanatı ve daima üzerine düştüğü hep vesvese ve azdırmadır. Öyle vesvese vermekle bilinen odur. Bahru'l-Muhit'de Ebu Hayyan der ki: "el-Vesvâs, şeytanın ismi demişlerdir, bununla beraber vesvas şehvetlerin fısıldadığı vesveseye de denilir ki yasaklanmış olan nefsin arzularıdır." Vesvese nedir? Keşşâf'ın ve Ragıb'ın da söyledikleri vechile vesvese esasen fis, hiş demek, yavaş fısıltı yapmak, fiskos etmek gibi gizli sese, gizli fısıltıya denilir. Zinet eşyası hışıltısına "vesvâsü'l-huliy" denilmesi bundandır. Kamus'un kaydettiği vechile avcının ve köpeklerin yavaşça seslerine vesvese ve vesvâs denilmesi de bundandır. Bundan hâtırâ-i redîeye, yani nefsin veya şeytanın kalbe koyduğu hayırsız, faydasız, alçak hatıra ve dağdağaya vesvese denilmek meşhur olmuştur, dilimizde bilinen de budur. "Nefsinin ona ne fısıldadığını biliriz." (Kâf, 50/16) âyeti nefsin vesvesesi hakkında, "Şeytan ona (Âdem'e) fısıldadı." (Tâhâ, 20/120) âyeti de şeytanın vesvesesi hakkındadır. a gelince: "Hunûs"tan mübalâğalı ism-i fâil veya o vezinde ism-i mensub olarak vesvâsın sıfatıdır. Çok hunûs edici, hunûs âdeti olan demektir. Küvvirat Sûresi'nde "Gündüzleri kaybolup geceleri ortaya çıkan bütün yıldızlara." (Küvvirat, 81/15-16) âyetinde de geçmiş olan hunûs, lugatta lazım (geçişsiz) fiil olarak teahhur ve rücû yani gerilemek ve geri dönmek, sıkılıp büzülmek, sinip kaybolmak ve görünmez olmak mânâlarıyla ilgili olduğu gibi, müteaddî (geçişli) fiil olarak geriletmek, munkabız etmek, sindirip kaybetmek mânâlarına gelir. Tefsirciler çoğunlukla lâzım fiilden geç kalma ve inkıbaz ile sinmek mânâsını esas tutarak tefsir etmişlerdir ki, bundan "hannâs" geri çekilerek veya büzülüp sinerek fırsat bulunca dönmek âdeti olan demek oluyor. Onun için biz bunu sinsi diye tercüme etmeyi uygun bulduk. Keşşâf'ta: "Hunûsa mensup, âdeti hunûs yani geri kalmak olandır. Çünkü Sâid b. Cübeyr'den rivayet olunmuştur ki, insan Rabbini zikrettiği zaman şeytan hunûs eder, geri kaçar, gaflet edince de döner vesveseye başlar." der. Ragıb da der ki: "Hannâs, hunûs eden, yani Allah anıldığı zaman geri kalan şeytandır." Bunlara göre "Vesvâs-i hannâs" şeytan demek olmuş oluyor ki, tefsircilerin çoğu da bunu söylemişlerdir. Sûrenin sonunda bu şeytan 5. Onun için Kur'an'ın başında şüpheyi bertaraf etmekle, imân ve âhireti bilmek korunmanın, kurtuluşun ilk şartı olarak tesbit edildiği gibi, sonunda da her şerre sürükleyen sinsî vesvesenin şerrinden sığınma emrolunarak buyuruluyor ki: ye müteallıktır. O hannâs vesvesecinin şerrinden, yani geri geri çekilip sinen, sinip sinip aldatmak, Hak yolundan geriletip fenalığa sürüklemek için döne döne vesvese vermek âdeti olan o dönek, o sinsi, o geriletici vesvese kaynağının şerrinden sığınırım. Esasen vesvese mânâsına masdar ismi veya muzaaf rubâînin masdarı bu vezinde de geldiğine göre masdar olmakla beraber çok vesveseci, müvesvis mânâsına mübalağa için sıfat ve isim olarak kullanılmıştır ki, aynı vesvese kesilmiş vesvese kaynağı demek gibidir. "Lâm" ile "el-vesvâs", şeytanın bir ismi olmuştur. Çünkü Keşşâf'ın dediği gibi bütün meşgûliyeti, sanatı ve daima üzerine düştüğü hep vesvese ve azdırmadır. Öyle vesvese vermekle bilinen odur. Bahru'l-Muhit'de Ebu Hayyan der ki: "el-Vesvâs, şeytanın ismi demişlerdir, bununla beraber vesvas şehvetlerin fısıldadığı vesveseye de denilir ki yasaklanmış olan nefsin arzularıdır." Vesvese nedir? Keşşâf'ın ve Ragıb'ın da söyledikleri vechile vesvese esasen fis, hiş demek, yavaş fısıltı yapmak, fiskos etmek gibi gizli sese, gizli fısıltıya denilir. Zinet eşyası hışıltısına "vesvâsü'l-huliy" denilmesi bundandır. Kamus'un kaydettiği vechile avcının ve köpeklerin yavaşça seslerine vesvese ve vesvâs denilmesi de bundandır. Bundan hâtırâ-i redîeye, yani nefsin veya şeytanın kalbe koyduğu hayırsız, faydasız, alçak hatıra ve dağdağaya vesvese denilmek meşhur olmuştur, dilimizde bilinen de budur. "Nefsinin ona ne fısıldadığını biliriz." (Kâf, 50/16) âyeti nefsin vesvesesi hakkında, "Şeytan ona (Âdem'e) fısıldadı." (Tâhâ, 20/120) âyeti de şeytanın vesvesesi hakkındadır. a gelince: "Hunûs"tan mübalâğalı ism-i fâil veya o vezinde ism-i mensub olarak vesvâsın sıfatıdır. Çok hunûs edici, hunûs âdeti olan demektir. Küvvirat Sûresi'nde "Gündüzleri kaybolup geceleri ortaya çıkan bütün yıldızlara." (Küvvirat, 81/15-16) âyetinde de geçmiş olan hunûs, lugatta lazım (geçişsiz) fiil olarak teahhur ve rücû yani gerilemek ve geri dönmek, sıkılıp büzülmek, sinip kaybolmak ve görünmez olmak mânâlarıyla ilgili olduğu gibi, müteaddî (geçişli) fiil olarak geriletmek, munkabız etmek, sindirip kaybetmek mânâlarına gelir. Tefsirciler çoğunlukla lâzım fiilden geç kalma ve inkıbaz ile sinmek mânâsını esas tutarak tefsir etmişlerdir ki, bundan "hannâs" geri çekilerek veya büzülüp sinerek fırsat bulunca dönmek âdeti olan demek oluyor. Onun için biz bunu sinsi diye tercüme etmeyi uygun bulduk. Keşşâf'ta: "Hunûsa mensup, âdeti hunûs yani geri kalmak olandır. Çünkü Sâid b. Cübeyr'den rivayet olunmuştur ki, insan Rabbini zikrettiği zaman şeytan hunûs eder, geri kaçar, gaflet edince de döner vesveseye başlar." der. Ragıb da der ki: "Hannâs, hunûs eden, yani Allah anıldığı zaman geri kalan şeytandır." Bunlara göre "Vesvâs-i hannâs" şeytan demek olmuş oluyor ki, tefsircilerin çoğu da bunu söylemişlerdir. Sûrenin sonunda bu şeytan 6. "cinlerden ve insanlardan" diye genelleştirilerek beyân olunacağına göre bu da yeterlidir. Bununla beraber Ebu Hayyan bunun nefse de şümûlünü ve tam sinsilik mânâsını göstererek Bahir'de demiştir ki: "el-Hannâs, "İzi üzere geri dönen, zaman zaman gizlenendir." Ve bu vasıf, şeytanda yerleşmiştir. Kul Allah Teâlâ'yı zikrettiği zaman şeytan geriler, çekinir. Şehvetlere gelince: Bu da imân ile ve meleğin ilhamiyle, hayâ ile siner, çekinir. Şu halde bu iki mânâ "vesvas"ta mevcuttur, da "Şeytanlardan ve insanların nefislerinden" demek olur. Yahut vesvâs ile murad, şeytan ve kötü yakınlardan yaldızcı, kışkırtan, da o "vesvâs"ı beyan olur. "Hunûs" müteaddi (geçişli) olabileceğine göre de "hannâs", geriletici veya sindirici demek olur. Şeytan ve şehvetler hakkında bu da doğrudur. Çünkü bunlar vesveseleriyle insanı geriletir, insanlık rûhunu hak yolunda ilerlemekten alıkoyar. Akıl ve fikrini çelerek sabır ve metanetini, azim ve irâdesini kırarak imân ve şeksiz ilimden, güzel ameller için mücahededen çekindirir, sırf hayvanî, fanî zevklere ve yanlış yollarla türlü hilelere, aldatışlara sevkederek geriletir, aşağılatarak ve soysuzlaştırarak fânî hayatta çürütüp bitirmek ister. Allah anıldıkça, hak korkusu göründükçe geriler, siner, fırsat buldukça döner, yüz buldukça şımarır, musallat oldukça olur, musallat olduğunu da düğümlere üfleye üfleye vehimler ve hayâller içinde sindire sindire alçaltır ve adı kötüye çıkmış eder bırakır. Bu mânâ itibarıyla da yine sinsi diye tercemesi uygun olur. İbnü Sinâ demiş ki: Vesvâs, vesvese veren düşüncedir. Bu da hayvansal nefsi kullanmaya geçişi, sonra da hareketi aksine oluşu cihetiyle hayâl gücüdür. Zira nefsin asıl vechesi ayırıcı prensipleredir. Hayal edici güç onu madde ve ilişkileriyle meşgul olmaya doğru tuttuğu zaman o güç, hunûs etmiş, yani tersine hareket etmiş olur. Bazıları da demiştir ki, kuruntu gücüdür. Çünkü o başlangıçlarda akla uygun gelir. Fakat iş sonuca gelince çekinir, vesvese vermeye, şüpheye düşürmeye başlar. Âlûsî'nin bunlara karşı, "Allah'ın kelâmını böyle tefsir etmek vesvâs-i hannâsın şerrinden olduğu gizli değildir." demesi de yerinde olmamıştır. Zira kuruntu ve hayâl atılınca vesvesenin yeri kalmaz. Allah'ın kelâmını, yarattığı tabiata bakarak, âfakî (nesnel) ve enfüsî (öznel) alâmetlerini düşünüp ve inceleyerek anlamaya çalışmak şeytanın vesvesesi değil, Kur'ân'ın bakma (nazar) ve tefekkür emirlerinin gereği olduğunun da unutulmaması gerekir. Nitekim Beydâvî de vesvese vereni vehim kuvveti gibi diyerek izah etmiştir. Bunu bir temsil değil, sadece düşündürmeye yorup da vehmin ve hayâl vesveselerinin şerrini istiâze (sığınma)den hariç bırakmak şeytanın en çok kullanmak istediği aracılarını ihmâl etmek demektir. "Vesvâs"ın vesvese veren kuvvet demek olduğunda ve vesvesenin hayâl etmek ve kuruntu ile ilgili bulunduğunda vesveseye düşülmeye sebep yoktur. Ancak bunu tahsise kalkışmayıp da şu ilâhî beyanın umûm ve şümûlü üzere anlamak elbette daha doğrudur. Zira "Vesvâsü'l-hannâs" nedir, diye tereddüde düşülmemek için şöyle beyan ve açıklama buyurulmuştur: O ki insanların sînelerinde vesvese verip durur. Yani insanların içlerinde: gerek ferd olarak içlerinde, gönüllerinde ve gerek toplum olarak içlerinde, aralarında, yahut Allah'ı unutanların göğüsleri, bağırları içinde iç ve dış duyularından hatırlarına, gönüllerine türlü vesvese sokar, sezilir sezilmez fiskos eder gibi yavaşçadan gıcıklayarak kötü telkinler yapar, kötü kötü eğilimler, alçak alçak hisler uyandırır. Bu şekilde akıl ve fikirlerini çeler, türlü fenalıklara düşürür. Allah yoluna gitmekten, insanlık gayesine ermekten alıkor, nihayet din ve imandan çıkarır, ebedi helake sürükler. O vesvâsi'l-hannâs işte böyle her şerrin başı olan vesveseyi gafil insanların sînelerinde fısıldayıp duran sinsi etken her ne ise odur. İbnü Sinâ der ki: "Nefsin birinci bineği sînelerdir. Zira insana ait nefsin ilk ilgilendiği kalbdir. Onun aracılığı ile diğer uzuvlara yayılır, onun için vesvesenin etkisi ilk önce sînelerde olur." Tefsirciler diyorlar ki, burada mevsûlünün i'rabında üç vecih caizdir: Birincisi, sıfat olarak mahallen mecrûr olmaktır ki, vesvâsın tefsir edici sıfatı (sıfat-ı müfessiresi) demektir. İkincisi, onu tefsir için isti'nâf cümlesi olmak üzere takdirinde haber olarak merfû olmaktır. Üçüncüsü, zem üzere mansup olmaktır. Bu iki veche göre "el-Hannâs"da vakıf yapmak, vakf-ı hasen olur. Birincisine göre ise Kevâşî tefsirinde, "vakıf caiz olmaz" demiş. Fakat Taybî buna: "Vakfın caiz olmamasında şüphe (nazar) vardır, çünkü fâsıla vardır (âyet sonudur)." diye ilişmiş. Keşf'te de demiştir ki, sıfat olunca hüsün (güzel olma), müsellem değildir. Meğer Allahümme vakf-ı hasen bir özel fâsılada bu gibisine de şamil olması hakkında bir veche göre olsun. Zira Kur'ân'ın her fâsılası güzeldir, her âyetinde vakıf yapmanın da güzel olması lâzım gelir. Âyetlerde vakıf, Rasulullah'ın sünnetidir, diye de bir rivayet vardır. Bu "en-Nâs"dan murad, Allah'ı zikirden gaflet edenler, yani gaflet halinde olan insanlar olması açıktır. Onun için bunun "nâsî" yani unutan mânâsına olmasını da caiz görmüşlerdir. Cinlerden ve insanlardan. Yani o vesvese veren gerek gizli cin taifesinden, cinnîlerden olsun ve gerek malum insanlardan, insîler kısmından olsun o vesvasi'l-hannâs ikisini de kapsamına alır. İkinci bir mânâ ile: Cinden de vesvese verir, insanlardan da vesvese verir. Yani cinlerden, tabiat ötesi gizli yaratıklardan bahsederek onlara ilişik ettirerek o cihetten de vesvese verir. İnsanlardan bahsederek, onlara ilişik ettirerek o yönden de vesvese verir. İbnü Sinâ'nın anlayışına göre cin istitar (gizlenme, örtünme)den, ins istinâstandır, gizli işler gizli hisler, yeniden başlanılan işler açık hislerdir. Vesvese veren, kalbe vesveseyi bunlardan verir. Üçüncü bir mânâ ile gerek cinden olan ve gerek insten olan insanların sadır (sîne)ları içinde vesvese verir, bu şekilde cinni de azıtır, insanı da azıtır. Dödüncü bir mânâ ile de, yani gizli, açık cin ve insanın şerrinden. Bu mânâların vechi: Buradaki in mânâsı ve ilişkisidir. Bunda tefsirciler üç, dört vecih zikretmişlerdir: Birincisi: "Min" beyâniyye olarak yü beyân olmasıdır ki, dolayısıyla "vesvâs"ın cinslerini beyan olur. Yani o vesvese veren vesveseci şeytan iki türlüdür: Biri fizik ötesi sahada gizli takımdan, cinnîler soyundan, biri de normal düzeyde açık ilgi kurulan, bilinen insanlar soyundandır. Bu mânâ En'âm Sûresi'nde geçtiği üzere "Böylece biz, her peygambere insan ve cin şeytanlarını düşman yaptık. (Bunlar), aldatmak için birbirlerine yaldızlı sözler fısıldarlar." (En'âm, 6/112) âyeti mânâsına uygun olarak vesvâs (vesveseci)ın insan ve cin şeytanlarından daha genel olduğunu ve hepsinin şerrinden Allah'a sığınmak lüzûmunu beyân olur, en açık mânâ da budur. Ebu Zer (r.a.)'den rivayet edilmiştir ki, bir adama: "Sen, insan şeytanından Allah'a sığındın mı?" demiştir. İkincisi: in ibtidâiyye olarak ye taallûk etmesidir ki, vesvese vereni değil, verdiği vesvesenin başlangıcını, ilgilenme yönünü göstermiş olur. Kâh cinlerden vesveselendirir, kâh insanlardan vesveselendirir, demek olur. Bu, yoruma göre cin, en genel mânâsıyla melekleri de kapsamına almış olabilir. Gerçi melek, şer değil ve vesvese vermezse de vesveseciler onlardan da bahsederek vesvese ve aldatmacada bulunabilirler. Üçüncüsü: deki "nâs"ı beyân olmasıdır ki, Ferrâ ve daha bir takım kimseler buna kâni olmuşlar ve demişlerdi: "Nâs, cinne de denir. Nitekim Cin Sûresi'nde "Cinlerden bir topluluk." (Cin, 72/1) ve "Cinlerden erkekler." (Cin, 72/6) denildiği gibi Kelbî'den nakledildiği üzere "Cinlerden insanlar" dahi denilir. Bu şekilde o vesveseci, cinden olan "nâs"a da, insten olan "nâs"a da vesvese verir demek olur. Keşşâf sahibi der ki: "Ben, bunu doğru bulmam. Çünkü cinne cin denmesi kapalılıklarından, gizliliklerinden dolayıdır. "Nâs" (insanlar)a nâs denilmesi de, beşer denilmesi gibi, ortada oluşlarından dolayıdır ki, ibsâr (görmek) mânâsına olan înâstan alınmıştır. "Nâs" deyiminin ikisine de söylendiği vâki, sahih ve sâbit olsa bile, Kur'ân'ın fesâhatine ve yapmacıktan uzak olmasına uygun olmaz. Bu mânâyı anlamak için ile "en-Nâsî" (unutan) kastedilmesi daha iyidir ki, "O çağırıcının çağırdığı gün." (Kamer, 54/6) gibi "İnsanların akın akın döndüğü yerden." (Bakara, 2/199) âyetinde kesrile okunduğu gibi olur. Sonra da bu nâsî, cin ve ins ile beyan edilir. Çünkü insanlar ve cinler, Allah Teâlâ'nın hakkını unutmakla vasıflanmış iki türdürler." Fakat bu da zahirin zıddı olmakla beraber, bu şekilde "sadr"ın çoğulu olan sudûrun tekil olan nâsîye izafeti de zevke pek uygun gelmez. Bu veche kâni olanların asıl maksadı burada ins ve insîyi mutlak insandan daha özel olarak ona karşıt olan cinni de mutlak insan cinsi ve mâhiyeti içerisinde düşünmek gerekir. Çünkü ins, mutlak insan mânâsına geldiği gibi, insanın ilişki kurduğu dostu, yâri ve devamlı beraber olduğu ahbâbı mânâsına da gelir. Buna karşılık olan da tanımadığı yabancısı, bilmediği demek olur. Yine bu mânâya yakındır ki, insanın nefsi ve vücudu tarafına gelene insî, öte tarafına vahşi tabir olunur. Mesela elin iç yüzü ve ayağın üstü insî, elin dış tarafı ve ayağın tabanı vahşidir ve Anatomide bu mânâ meşhurdur. Aynı şekilde cin, gece karanlığı ve örtünme mânâsından olarak duygulardan gizli olan şeylere ve bütün ruhânîlere ve ruhanîlerden özellikle bir kısmına derecelerine göre söylendiği gibi (En'am Sûresi, 6/128. âyetinde geçmişti oraya bkz.), insanların toplandığı çok ve kalabalık toplumun en çok ve gür yerine de, iç kısmını örttüğü için denildiği lügatta malûmdur. Şu halde da "nâs", bilinen ve bilinmeyen bütün insanlar, daki "nâs" da daha özel mânâsıyle insînin çoğulu enâsî, hafifletilmiş (muhaffef)i nâs, yani alışılmış insanlar demek olur. Cinne de bunun karşılığı yabancı, gizli, tanınmadık, meçhul insanlar, demek gibi olarak ikisi bütün insanları beyan etmiş olur. Vesvâs (vesveseci) da, bütün insanlar cinsine vesvese veren, maddî manevî, uzak, yakın her ne ise o demek olur. Bu mânâ da haddi zatında önemlidir ve lâfzın ihtimalli durumlarından da olabilir. Ancak bunda cinnin mânâsını tahsis ile beraber, daha çok açıklamaya ihtiyaç duyulan "vesvâs"ı bırakıp da açık olan "nâs"ı beyâna geçmek vardır ki uygun değildir. Onun için bu üçüncü vecih, mânâ itibarıyla doğru olsa bile, âyet metinden anlaşılması itibarıyla pek zayıf ve pek dolambaçlı olduğu için ta'kıd (sözü anlaşılmaz hale sokmak)den uzak değildir. Bununla tefsir, Kur'ân'ın fesâhatına uygun olmaz. Yalnız cin ve insin hâs (özel) bir mânâsını da anlatmak için zikrolunmuştur. Dördüncü bir vecih de vesvâsı beyân veya harfi cerin tekrarı ve muzaf takdiriyle "Cinlerin ve insanların şerrinden" mânâsında bedel olmaktır ki, bunun da sonucu birinci vecih gibi olur. Bütün bu vecihler içinde en açığı birinci vecihtir. Bu suretle "cinn" duyguların gerisinde olan tabiat ötesi sahayı, (nâs) da tabiî sahayı beyan demektir. Vesvese mutlaka bunların birinden veya her ikisinden gelir. İşte bütün bunların şerrinden ve özellikle vesvesesinin şerrinden insanların Rabbi, insanların Meliki, insanların ilâhı olan tek, ulu Allahu Zülcelâl'e sığınmak sonuç olarak emredilmiş ve bu vechile sığınanların Allah'ın yarıdmına mazhar olmak suretiyle korunarak güzel sonuca erecekleri vaad buyurulmuştur ki, bunun üzerine teşekkür olarak "Hamd, âlemlerin Rabbi olan Allah'a mahsustur." (Fâtiha, 1/2) diye Fâtiha Sûresi'nden başlamak ne güzeldir! Bu yüce sûrenin harfleri tekrarsız olarak (med harfleri dâhil) sayıldığında yirmi iki harftir. Fâtiha Sûresi'nin harfleri de böyledir. Alûsî'nin nakline göre bunun, nüzûl senelerine remz olduğunu söyleyenler olmuştur. Çünkü Kur'ân'ın yirmi iki senede nazil olduğunu rivayet edenler de vardır. Lâkin meşhur olan yirmi üç senedir. Şu halde yirmi iki seneden fazla olmakla beraber tam yirmi üç seneye de dolmamış olduğunu söylemek hepsine uygun olur. Gerçi dile ait bir konumu, aklî veya tabiî delaleti olmayarak sırf tesadüf kabilinden görünen bu gibi rastlantılara hükümler gerektirecek kadar delil getirmeye müsait, ifadesi kastedilen bir mânâyı murat etmek nazarıyla bakmak doğru olmaz ise de, hakikatte Allah'ın ilmine göre tesadüf düşüncesi vârid olamayacağı ve her rastlantının dahi gerçekte bir hikmet ve mânâsı bulunması gerekeceği düşünülürse, bu gibi rastlantıların yerine göre sembolik bir mânâ ifadesinden hâli kalmayacağı da inkâr edilemez. Bu sebeple bunları da işaretlerin lâtifeleri ve terkiblerin dayanakları kabilinden olan zevke ait nüktelere katılmış remizler, işaretler halinde kaydetmek ve mütalâa etmek faydadan uzak olmaz. Kur'ân'da bu kabilden de birçok incelikler bulunduğu malûm, bununla birlikte müteşâbihât vâdisi demek olan bu gibi nüktelerden muhkemlerin tersine mânâlar çıkarmaya kalkışmak, hurûfîlik sapıklık ve dalâletiyle bâtınîlik karanlıklarına sürüklemek demek olacağı, bunun ise Kur'ân'ın zulmetten nûra götüren açık beyânına ters düştüğü de şüphesiz olmakla beraber, muhkemlere aykırı olmayarak sezilen, duyulan parıltılar, bakışlar, ince ince irfanları zevkleri okşayan remizler, işaretler, sözden çok hâle ait olan ve ehlinden başkasına örtüsünü açmayan güzellikler de ne kadar incelense o kadar faydalı, o kadar lâtif olur. Meselâ Kur'ân'ın başı besmelenin (bâ)sı ile başladığı, sonu da "nâs"ın "sîn"i ile son bulduğu düşünülünce, bunun "bes", yani yetişir, kâfi, işte o kadar demek gibi olduğu, bunun da "Biz kitap (Kur'ân)da hiç bir şeyi eksik bırakmamışızdır. Sonra (onlar), Rab'leri(nin huzuru)na toplanacaklardır." (En'âm, 6/38) muhkem mefhûmuna uygun olarak Kur'ân'ın başka bir kitaba, diğer bir delile ihtiyaç bırakmayacak derecede din esaslarının hepsini içeren, yeterli bir hidayet rehberi olduğuna bir remiz (sembol), yani "Kendilerine okunan kitab (Kur'ân)ı sana indirmemiz onlara yetmedi mi? Şüphesiz inanan bir toplum için bunda bir rahmet ve öğüt vardır." (Ankebût, 29/51) muhkem mânâsına da işaret olması gibi anlayışlar, boş değil, hoştur. Nitekim şu Farsça beyit de bu mânâda söylenmiştir: "Evvel ü âhir-i Kur'ân niye bâ, sîn geldi? Yani rehber iki âlemde bize Kur'ân bes." Bunu, bizde bilinen "Allah bes, bâki heves" (Allah yeterlidir, geri kalan hevesdir.) sözünün mânâsıyla anlamak da Kur'ân'ın baştan sona bütün maksatlarını kapsayıcı olmak itibarıyla daha derli toplu olacağını hatırlatmak da şüphesiz ki faydalıdır. Bunda Tevbe Sûresi'nin sonundaki "Eğer (inanmaktan) yüz çevirirlerse de ki: Allah bana yeter! Ondan başka ilâh yoktur. O'na dayandım. O, büyük Arş'ın sahibidir." (Tevbe, 9/129) ve Yâsin Sûresi'nin sonundaki "Yücedir o (Allah) ki, herşeyin hükümranlığı O'nun elindedir ve siz O'na döndürüleceksiniz." (Yâsin, 36/83) gibi âyetlere özellikle işaret bulunmakla beraber, Fâtiha'daki yardım isteme ile hâtime (bitiş)deki sığınma emirlerinin tevhid ve ihlâs gayesinde bir tatmini vardır ki, genelde istenilen güzel bitiş (hüsni hâtime) de budur. Bununla beraber bu işâretleri, harflerin sembolik mânâlarından çıkarmaya ihtiyaç da yoktur. Fâtiha ve Bakara Sûresi'nin başı ile İhlas ve Muavvizeteyn (Felâk ve Nâs sûreleri), bu üç sûrenin mânâ ve mefhûnu düşünüldüğü zaman doğrudan doğruya mânâlar arasındaki tutarlılık ve ilgi, sûrelerin baş ve sonları arasındaki birlik ahengi, fikrî ve beyânî silsile de o nükteleri ilhâm etmeye yeterlidir. Bu ahenk ve uygunluk bize Kur'ân sûrelerinin tertibinin de vahyile olduğu hakkındaki mezhebimizin kuvvet ve isabetini gösterir. Onun için sırf remizlerinden fikre doğan mânâlar Allah'ın muradı olduğuna hükmetmek doğru olmayacağı hakkında bilginlerin hatırlatmasını unutmaması ve kastedileni karanlık yollarda aramayıp doğru yola sarılmak maksatların başlıcası olduğunu dâima göz önünde tutmak lâzımdır. Kıyamet günü selâmete ermek için doğru yola hidayet, istenilen ilk maksad olduğu gibi, o yolda insanlık mertebelerinin en yüksek kemâli olan bekâbillâh (Allah'da bâki olma) saadetine kavuşmak için de gizli açık her türlü vesveseden, şüphe ve zandan sakınarak tam bir bilgi ile Allah Teâlâ'nın Rablığına, hükümranlığına, ilâhlığına sığınmak son gaye olduğunun hâtime (sonuç) olarak beyân buyurulmuş olması şüpheden uzak olarak gösteriyor ki, insanlığın saadetinin gayesi kesin bilgi ile ittika (Allah'tan gereğince korkma)dadır, hüsn-i hâtime (ömrün iyi bir şekilde bitişi) onunladır, "Sonuç, (Allah'tan korkup günahtan) korunanlarındır." (Â'raf, 7/128). İşte kendisinde şüphe bulunmayan bu en mükemmel kitap böyle "Müttakîler için yol gösterici." (Bakara, 2/2) olarak indirilmiştir. Gereğince amel edenler de hep o güzel âkıbete ermiştir. Gereğince amel etmek de Allah'ın lütfu ve başarılı kılmasıyladır. Bize düşen "Ancak sana ibadet eder ve ancak senden yardım isteriz." (Fâtiha, 1/5) anlaşmasıyla O'nu istemek, kesin bilgi ve ihlâs ile O'na sığınmaktır. Bu aciz kul da hamd ve tesbih ile O'nun terbiyesinin lütfuna, mülkünün feyzine, ilâhî yardımına, rahmet ve gufrânına sığınarak hem kendim, hem milletim, din kardeşlerim hakkında vesveselerden uzak, selîm kalp ve doğru vicdan ile o güzel sonuca muvaffak kılmasını diler ve on iki seneden beri gece ve günüz Hakk'ın aşkı ile gözlerinden nokta nokta akan gözyaşı dökerek altmış senelik hayatımın sayfalarına Allah'ın kelâmının meâl ve tefsirini yazmaya çalışan güçsüz kalemim bu noktada "Allah bes, bâki heves" (Allah kâfidir, geri kalan hevestir.) diyerek sonuca imza koymak isterken, Hakk'ın cömertlik sırrını bilmiş olmaktan bir ân uzak kalmak istemeyen zayıf kalbim de bu yalvarıp yakarma ile söze son verir: Geldim likâna ermek için iş bu menzile Haşret erenlerinle beni eyleyip kerem Bir ân imiş meâli kitab-ı vücudumun Ömrüm şu tercemânım olan satr-ı mürtesem Levh-ı rızaya yazdır ilâhi bu satırımı Her dem nevâyı hamdini kaydeylesin kalem. "Sana kavuşmak için bu menzile geldim. Kerem eyleyip, beni eren kullarınla haşret. Vücudumun kitabının meâli bir ân imiş. Ömrüm, şu tercemânım olan resmedilmiş satır. İlâhî, bu satırımı rıza levhasına yazdır. Her ân kalem, hamdinin sesini kaydetsin." "Ey Rabbim! Bana bir hüküm ihsan et ve beni sâlihler zümresine kat. Ve sonrakilerde bana bir sadakat dili (zikr-i cemil) tahsis eyle. Ve beni naîm cennetinin vârislerinden kıl. Ey Rabbimiz! Bizlere eşlerimizden ve zürriyetlerimizden gözler süruru ihsan buyur ve bizleri muttakilere önder kıl. Ey Rabbimiz! Bizleri ve bizden önce iman ile geçen kardeşlerimizi affeyle ve iman edenlere karşı kalplerimizde bir kin tutturma. Ey Rabbimiz! Şüphe yok ki sen şefkatlisin, merhametlisin. Ey Rabbimiz! Hamd, evvel ve âhir sanadır. Sen Sübhan'sın ey Rab! Senin şanın ne büyüktür! Bürhânın ne yücedir. Fâtiha senden, sonuç sanadır. Ey Allah'ım! Muhammed (s.a.v.)'e ve onun yakınlarına salat ve selâm et. Nasıl İbrahim'e ve onun onun yakınlarına salat ve selâm eyledinse. Sen övülmüşsün, pek yücesin. Ey Allah'ım! Muhammed (s.a.v.)'i ve onun yakınlarını kutlu eyle, İbrahim ve onun yakınlarını kutlu eylediğin gibi. Sen övülmüşsün, pek yücesin! Bizi, kendilerine nimet verdiklerinle, gazab edilmemiş ve sapmamışlarla haşret! Âmin". "El-hamdü lillah Hamdi tamam bu, Tarihidir: "Nur-i tefsîr-i Kur'ân" 1357 12 Cemâziye'l-Âhire 1357